


cold hands

by whisperedkisses



Series: ajin anthropology (weird science) [1]
Category: Ajin: Demi-Human
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: on a cold winter night, kei invites you over to study.
Relationships: Nagai Kei/Reader
Series: ajin anthropology (weird science) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924993
Kudos: 17





	cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/hs1CH6Pmkfg < the song i imagined playing on the radio

“You are. . .Nagai Kei, right?”

The young man startled at the sudden voice. Libraries were supposed to be quiet, after all, and he wasn’t expecting to be accosted in between the stacks of books. A thick medical journal tumbled from his fingers to the floor, narrowly missing his foot. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ He turned around to greet you, and you were instantly struck by just how  red his eyes were. Was it even possible for someone to have eyes that colour? 

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, trying to smile. He leaned down to pick up his book at the same time as you and, embarrassingly, your fingers brushed. He looked up at you in surprise and winced as your forehead knocked against his. “ Ah! ” 

“Oh my— Jesus, I’m so, so sorry!” You said, cringing as you fell back on your ass. He pushed the book aside. 

“Are you alright?” He sounded bored, but his cheeks were pink. He reached out a hand to help you up. You looked a bit familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it.

“I’m fine, thank you.” You smoothed your shirt. “You  _ are  _ Nagai, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me. And you are. . .?”

“Oh, I’m [L/N] [F/N].” You were still holding his hand. Neither of you seemed to notice. “We sit in the same row in Pharmacology 401, but I don’t think we’ve ever talked.” 

“Oh, okay.” He let go of your hand a bit reluctantly, and wondered why he was being so hesitant about it. “Can I help you with something. . .?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m sorry. I came here to ask you a favour,” You blushed at how clumsy you were being. “I heard from my friend that you’re, like, a genius at memorizing things, and I thought you might be able to help me.” 

“Help you how?” He started walking back to his table in the corner. The window above it let the glow of sunset wash over the room. Every dust mote was lit up like a firefly. No one else was in this part of the library on a Friday evening, and the silence made the whole place feel liminal. You had the fleeting thought that Nagai looked handsome in warm colours. 

“I’m really awful at memorizing the scientific names for things, and nothing I’ve tried has helped.” He sat down and you took the seat across from him. Books were stacked so high on the table that you could barely see his face.He shifted them to the side, and an unknown part of you was happy to look at him again. You clasped your hands together and bowed your head like you were prostrating yourself before a god. “Please help me! I’ll do anything!” 

“Alright, fine.”

“Wait, really? Thank you!” You reached across the table and grabbed a very shocked Nagai’s hands, squeezing them in yours. “I promise you won’t regret this!” 

That was how the relationship between the two of you started. The way Kei had been described to you by your friend led you to believe that he would be cold and unfeeling towards you, and for a bit, he was. But by the ninth or tenth time you met up with him, he would give you a small smile, and he started responding when you asked things about him. 

Nagai, you learned, was the most sarcastic person you had ever met, and even when he was criticizing your work it was strangely charming just how salty he could be. Awkward, accidental touches and fleeting eye contact turned into sharing a table in the cafeteria and grinning when you saw each other on campus. By the time midterms rolled around, you didn’t need his tutoring anymore, but the two of you kept meeting up anyway. The living room table on the floor in his apartment became your favourite place, with papers and textbooks crammed on its surface to accommodate the both of you sitting on the same side. You didn’t apologize anymore when your legs accidentally brushed against his. He didn’t apologize anymore for falling asleep on your shoulder when you would study late. The limbo between friend and lover was blurred in a way that made you feel very, very warm. 

He invited you over one night in deep winter, when the winds outside cut right through your skin to chill your bones. You had to brush a centimetre of snow off the top of your head by the time you got to Kei’s door. He opened it before you had a chance to knock. 

“Hey, get in here. It’s cold.” 

“I noticed,” You stomped your boots free of snow and followed him inside. Your hands were frozen in your coat pockets. You took your things off at the door and plopped down on a pillow at the table, blowing on your fingers to warm them up. 

“Why didn’t you wear gloves, dumbass?” He groaned. He sat down beside you, taking your hands in his to defrost them with his own body heat. Kei felt really, really warm. 

You smiled softly. “Thank you. And don’t call me a dumbass, dumbass.” He snorted and dropped your hands back into your lap. 

“Whatever.” The heavy snowfall outside was lit up by the city lights. It made the room glow, the light caught Kei’s eyes in a way that made you stare much longer than you should have. He coughed and turned away. “Anyway, I want you to proof my paper for next week.” 

“Sure,” You picked up the sheaf of papers and a pen. “But, um, could you maybe turn the heat up a little? It’s kind of cold in here.” Kei nodded and got up, footfalls muffled by the sound of the radio. 

You started reading his paper. It was nearly perfect, as always. You rarely ever made corrections when you proofread for him, but being asked to do it in the first place was a privilege in itself for you. You heard him sit back down.

“Come here.” 

“Huh?” You looked up. Kei seemed to have pulled the thick comforter off of his bed and dragged it back to the room. 

“Just c’mere, jeez!” You scooted closer to him, and he wrapped the huge blanket around the two of you. It kept slipping off of your shoulder as you read, so he just put his arm around you to keep it in place. It was a struggle to try andread his paper when you were cocooned together. The murmuring of the radio was the only thing you heard besides Kei’s soft breaths. He smelled like a campfire. 

You let your mind wander as you read. It couldn’t have been more than three months since you met Kei, and yet here you were, pressed against him at 21:00 on a frigid night in winter, sharing body heat to keep warm. The fact that you got close to him at all still astonished you considering his outward personality. Cracking the exterior of someone like him was truly something to be proud of.

He didn’t seem to notice when you had finished reading. You put the papers down and glanced sideways at him. Kei was watching you, eyes half-lidded, with a soft expression on his face. You said nothing when his hold on your shoulders tightened. You closed your eyes when he leaned into you. You tried not to breathe when finally,  _ finally _ he kissed you. 

The winter cold had slightly chapped his lips. He moved against you like he had all the time in the world, drawing you closer with a hand on the side of your neck. His hair brushed against your forehead. Your hands found his chest, and his heartbeat quickened beneath your fingertips. 

Your knees separated to accommodate his hips as you found yourself being pushed onto your back, still wrapped in the plush down of the blanket. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, and they fidgeted on either side of your head as he caged you in beneath him. A cozy, dazed feeling took over, spreading through your body to your fingertips and toes. He was so, so warm, and you were so, so intoxicated by him. The song on the radio was slow and quiet; the snowfall on the window made it sound entrancing. Kei made a soft noise against your mouth and pulled away. You opened your eyes slowly.

“Uh, I didn’t— I’m sorry,” The look in his eyes said he wasn’t remorseful in the least. And why should he be? The world inside the blanket was warm, and the music was nice. You never wanted to leave. It was obvious he didn’t either. 

You took his face in your hands and pulled him back down to your lips. He was a lot less hesitant now, letting his teeth gently catch your bottom lip, like a promise of what was to come. He leaned into your touch and let his right hand fall to your waist, pushing up the fabric of your sweater. A shiver cascaded down your spine as his fingers wandered the expanse of your torso. A brush against the wire of your bra made you swoon into his neck. 

“ _ Kei _ ,” Your voice was no more than a whisper on his skin. His hand gently groped at your breast, and you heard him suck in a breath as you crumbled beneath him. His touch was inexperienced and cautious, but you didn’t care. Nothing else in this moment mattered except for the feeling of his lips, the flexing of his throat beneath your mouth. . .

“Hey,” He murmured, stroking your waist with his thumb. “Take off your sweater.” 

“Only if you take off yours.” You grinned. He rolled his eyes but complied, leaning back on his haunches and pulling his crimson red sweatshirt over his head. The overwhelming realization of just how  good  he looked had you staring at his bare chest. He raised an eyebrow at you and you removed your own, leaving you in jeans and a bra. 

Kei’s cocky attitude dropped in a second as soon as you took your top off. He seemed to be paralyzed, and you thought for a moment he might not have liked it before he whispered an astonished “Wow.” 

“Don’t look at me like that,” You mumbled, turning your head to the side to hide your blush. Surely your chest was flushed now as well, and your hair splayed out around your head in a way that made Kei think you looked angelic. 

“I can stop, if you want,” He said, leaning back over you to grasp your jaw in his hand. His pupils were dilated. He was so close to your face that you noticed, for the first time, a faint dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. You fell in love all over again. 

“Don’t you dare,” You breathed, and crashed your mouth back onto his. He made a startled noise before melting into you, allowing himself to drape over your body. The places where your skin met his felt feverishly electric, like a shock could strike out at any moment. Your legs wrapped around his hips to bring him closer and he groaned into your mouth. 

He sat back up and brought you with him, hands steady on your waist, fingers practically sinking into your skin. The song on the radio changed, then; something sweet and lilting becoming background noise to the quiet sounds you made against each other’s skin. An open-mouthed kiss on the base of Kei’s throat pulled a weak moan from his lips. He fumbled with the button of your jeans, and it gave away a nervousness that you’d never seen before. You lifted your hips and he pulled them off, throwing them out of your ersatz blanket fort. He still had his sweatpants on, but you could see a certain hardness growing as he looked at your body. You moved to pull off his pants as well but he stopped you, pushing you onto your back once more and caging you in by your wrists. 

“Kei. . .?” The mellow atmosphere in the room didn’t afford any energy for disappointment or harsh words. 

“Don’t do this with anyone else,” He looked nothing but sincere as he locked eyes with you, shallow breaths fanning over your lips. “Don’t let anyone else see you like this. I want to be the only one who gets to kiss you.” His gaze kept flickering between your lips and your eyes. Silence hugged the two of you like an old friend. A drop of sweat rolled down his lean chest, and you found yourself realizing that you didn’t want anyone else to see him like that either. 

“Kei,” You tilted your chin, brushing your lips up against his. “I’m yours, so just  _kiss me already_. ” 

He met you halfway, and the slow movement of his mouth clouded your mind like a thick fog. The hair at the nape of his neck felt soft as you curled your fingers in it. He took his time kissing you, and you savoured the weight of his body between your legs, never wanting for warmth from his body and the blanket beneath you. You had no mind to protest when he left you to take off his pants and briefs. There was no reason to rush, you thought. The music was nice; Kei’s lips were soft. There was nothing important beyond the world on the tatami floor of his living room. 

“Can I take these off?” He murmured, pushing his thumbs into the waistband of your panties. You nodded, and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to your jaw that drew a sigh from your lips. There was nothing to keep Kei’s length from pressing against your inner thigh, now, and you pulled off your bra with no urgency. Things felt nicer, you thought, when you took them slow. 

Kei shifted his hips, taking his cock in his hand and pressing it against your entrance. He looked up at you as if to ask permission. You just hitched your legs over his hips and kissed him again. 

He felt so nice pushing inside you, slowly, slowly, letting the both of you adjust to the feeling. His tongue ran over your bottom lip softly and you opened your mouth, allowing him to tangle with yours in a languid kiss. He seated himself inside you completely and a moan fell from your lips at the sensation of being completely full. You broke apart to breathe and he ground his hips into you with no particular rhythm. His eyes watched every small reaction you made, from the flutter of your eyelids to the heave of your chest, delighting in the quiet whines you’d give him when he moved against you in  _just_ the right way. . .

“Kei,” You murmured as his hand snaked between your bodies to clumsily rub at your clit. “ _Kei_ ,  you feel so nice. . . ah!”  He smiled softly when he found a proper pace, your back arching to get more friction from his lithe fingers. His thrusts were getting more frantic, now, and you almost wanted to ask him to slow down, that he had all the time in the world, that he could take you again and again if he wanted. But he bucked into you so  nicely , and his eyes were so  pretty and his mouth was so  _ perfect _ against yours—

“ _Shit_!” He hissed into the crook of your neck, pressing so fully into you that you thought you might break, and you were coming, shivering around his cock, feeling your toes numb and his muscles clench as he spilled inside you. He slowed, but his hips kept moving, and the overstimulation nearly made you come again in the span of a minute. His tired body draped over yours and he kissed you, spent and hot and sweaty, and you couldn’t help but press back. 

He slid out of you and rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket up and around the two of you like a spider wrapping a fly. “Hey.” 

You turned to look at him, bleary eyed and with aching thighs. “Yeah?”

“I mean it. I don’t want to be with anyone else but you.” You couldn’t help but smile, and held out your hand to him. 

“Pinky promise?” 

He swatted your hand away and kissed you again. 


End file.
